My Diary In Comics
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Namine's life is that of an average Art School student until Roxas invites her to a party and one simple person changes her forever. Rated T to be safe.


**My Diary in Comics: A Love Story**

_Panel one: blonde sitting, facing away. Panel two: blank. Panel three: blank. Panel four: black._

Naminé resisted the urge to throw her sketchbook across the room, if only because her roommate might wake up. She'd faced Larxene's wrath before and certainly didn't want a repeat performance.

A glance at the clock alerted the blonde that it wasn't long until Roxas' party. Her friend from high school had been so excited about throwing his first college party that she hadn't had the heart to say no. Larxene, on the other hand, did, which was why she was sound asleep in the other room.

Sighing, Naminé ran a brush through her hair before slipping on her shoes and heading out the door. Roxas' house was only a block from the apartment Naminé shared with Larxene. His parents and older brother were out for the weekend and Roxas – ever the opportunist – had handed out enough invitations to fill the entire quad of his university, then Naminé, who didn't know why she'd agreed to go. She was never particularly interested in partying and she had an assignment for Art History due on Monday.

Someone Naminé didn't recognize let her into her friend's house before disappearing to the kitchen for another drink. The blonde followed him, hoping to find Roxas.

He was, in fact, pouring himself a double shot of _something_, smiling at an older man. Both looked intoxicated enough already. Roxas looked at Naminé when she came in.

"Nami! Glad you could make it!" he smiled. "This is Axel, he's a couple years older than us but he jump-started my car last week so I invited him."

"I`m Naminé," she smiled.

"Bro, we need to hang sometime, "Axel said, his eyes having trouble focusing. "You're cool, for a freshman."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Roxas downed his liquor, grimacing.

Naminé slipped out of the kitchen, choosing to sit on the sofa in the living room. Not many people were there so she was able to go back to her own thoughts.

The next thing Naminé noticed was someone plopping themselves unceremoniously beside her. Naminé looked at the girl, studying her face in the way that only an artist can. The girl's auburn hair framed her face, resting on her shoulders. She was obviously very drunk but her limps somehow flopped artistically across the couch.

"_Paint me like one of your French girls,_" the girl said. Naminé looked at the girl, eyes wide in astonishment. The redhead only laughed. "I'm Kairi," she leaned uncomfortably close.

"Naminé," the blonde replied quietly.

"You're either kidding or your parents smoked something fierce," Kairi chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Naminé sighed, smiling in spite of herself.

Naminé spent the rest of the night talking to Kairi. She only had one drink – she had to walk home, after all – but watched Kairi down them until the girl couldn't walk. Naminé watched her, fascinated. It wasn't until Kairi sat in Naminé's lap that she noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"What're you doing?"

"You're kinda dumb, you know that?" Kairi scowled.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been hitting on you, like, _all night._"

"You – you have?"

Kairi nodded, a 'duh' look on her face. "Take me to your place or I'll be _very _disappointed."

"No can do. My roommate would kill me."

"What, is she your _girlfriend_?"

Naminé blushed. "No. We've got projects due on Monday and we need to work on them."

"What kind?"

"Art History."

"You go to art school? Cool! I can help you with the stick men!"

Naminé laughed, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon. You're hot, I'm hot, I'm wasted. You've got nothing to lose."

Naminé had to admit that Kairi was physically attractive and, while she'd never been…_with_ anyone before, the offer was certainly tempting. "I'll let you crash at my place. We'll talk more in the morning," Naminé compromised. "Otherwise I'm giving you to Axel and going home now," she figured Kairi would notice that sending the equally drunk people home together wouldn't end well.

"Fine," Kairi pouted, "but I have to lean on you."

Naminé nodded, conceding, before leading her new friend back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Panel one: blonde carrying redhead. Panel two: angry blonde roommate. Panel three: roommate sleeping. Panel four: redhead on couch. Panel five: blonde in bed. Panel six: redhead wants to share bed. Panel seven: blond &amp; redhead asleep in bed. May or may not be cuddling.<em>

Naminé woke up to an empty bed, the light streaming through the blinds she'd forgotten to close.

_I guess she changed her mind_, Naminé thought, finding herself disappointed. She got up, put on her slippers, and went to the kitchen. To her surprise, Kairi was in front of the stove, cooking what smelled like bacon. Larxene was sitting at the table, eating. Naminé joined her roommate at the table.

"You should bring her around more often," Larxene said between bites. "Chick's a genius in the kitchen."

Kairi turned off the element and brought a plate of bacon and eggs to Naminé. "Thanks Larxene," she smiled. "And Nami thought you wouldn't like me."

"A fair assumption. I don't like most people," Larxene finished her food, getting up.

"I'm honoured then," Kairi smiled, watching Larxene go back to her room. "So Naminé, how are you doing?"

"Not any more tired than usual," Naminé answered cautiously. "How're you?"  
>"Feeling good. The asprin took care of my hangover so I'm ready to go!" Kairi watched Naminé eat.<p>

"Go…where?"

"Out, of course! We're bussing to my place so I can pick up my purse then we catch a matinee and dinner."

"I guess you didn't change your mind," Naminé stared at Kairi in awe.

"We're both still hot, aren't we?" the redhead winked. "You let me crash in your bed after knowing me for, like, five hours. That kind of instant connection is hard to come by these days.

Naminé had to admit that she felt more comfortable with Kairi than she did with anyone except Larxene, who she lived with. Taking chances had never been in the blonde's nature but…Kairi seemed like the natural decision.

"Oh, you have that project due tomorrow," Kairi sighed, genuinely disappointed.

"It's cool. I'll give Larxene a massage and she'll let me copy hers. Let's go," Naminé grabbed her bag and followed Kairi to the bus stop.

The rest of the day was, though relatively uneventful and mundane, nice. It was the most fun Naminé had had in a long time. Taking an evening bus back to her apartment, Naminé could feel herself falling asleep, the day having taken a lot out of her. Eventually she let her heavy head fall to Kairi's shoulder. She felt the redhead chuckle before drifting off.

* * *

><p>Kairi smiled, pulling Naminé's cell phone out of her bag. She searched through the contents, finding 'Larxy'. It didn't take long for Naminé's roommate to pick up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Larxene, it's Kairi. We're on the bus to your place and Nami's asleep. Would you mind helping me carry her up to bed? I don't want to wake her."

"Yeah, fine," Larxene sighed, grunting as if standing up. "ETA?"

"Five minutes? May be ten. See you then."

"Yeah," Larxene hung up first, leaving Kairi to watch Naminé sleep.

When the bus pulled up, Larxene got on, explained to the bus driver, and went to where Kairi was waiting. Without a word, Larxene lifted Naminé up like a bride and headed up to their apartment, leaving Kairi to follow.

"My key's in my back pocket," the much-taller girl glanced at Kairi. "Could you?"

Kairi got Larxene's key and unlocked the door, following to Naminé's room. Larxene put the girl down on the bed and left.

Kairi placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead before leaving her number in chalk (from the desk) on Naminé's bedroom wall and going home, herself.

* * *

><p><em> Panel one: blonde asleep in bed, clock reads 1:47. Panel two: blonde sits up. Panel three: blonde wakes up roommate. Panel four: roommate with tea, getting massage. Panel five: blonde turning out light, report complete on desk. Panel six: blonde asleep in bed, clock reads 3:16.<em>

Naminé woke up to her alarm clock. Ignoring the urge to hurl it across the room, she turned it off gently and got ready for Art History. It didn't take long for the girl to notice the phone number scrawled on her wall. Smiling, Naminé programmed it into her phone before grabbing her report and a breakfast bar, putting them in her bag and joining Larxene at the bus stop. Once they got on the bus Naminé pulled out her phone.

_Off to Art History. Hope the prof. doesn't notice I copied my report._ she sent to Kairi. She wasn't surprised when she didn't get a reply before class, as the redhead was probably still asleep.

_Panel one: blondes in A.H. Panel two: lunch at Starbucks. Panel three: blonde checks texts. Panel four: blonde in sketching class. Checks texts. Panel five: blonde on bus. Checks texts._

It wasn't until Naminé got home that she decided to send another text off to Kairi. Brows knotted together, she pressed the buttons almost feverishly.

_I had a lot of fun yesterday. I'm free on Friday night; y don't I take u somewhere this time? Call me._

Naminé stared at her phone for a good five minutes before throwing it across the room. She heard it clatter somewhere in the kitchen and Larxene shriek in surprise.

"Watch where you chuck your crap, Nami. I won't be held responsible if you hit me."

Naminé didn't reply.

* * *

><p><em>Panel one: Tuesday. Panel two: Wednesday. Panel three: Thursday. Panels four to seven: blonde spends weekend doing homework and watching movies with roommate. Panel eight: November.<em>

Eventually a month had passed. Exasperated, Naminé called Kairi for the bazillionth time.

"Hey it's Kairi! My phone's either dead or in the punch, which I probably spiked. I'll get back to ya once I feel like it! Hahaha, I'm joking – " BEEP

"It's been a month, Nami. I doubt she's coming back. You were a one day thing and, once she realised you're not easy, skipped out," Larxene's words bit but they had an underlying compassion in them that only Naminé saw. "There're plenty of good women and-slash-or men out there. You can't pine for her for the rest of your life. Why don't we go for lunch today? Just us, no girls, no phones. Just us."

The roommates went to lunch. Naminé even started feeling better, finally focusing on something other than Kairi's ocean blue eyes. Afterwards they decided to do what Larxene called "retail therapy".

"My mum used to do it all the time," she said.

So they shopped. Well, they window shopped. Larxene bought some sunglasses but that was it.

They were heading back to the bus stop when Larxene swore.

"What?" Naminé said, looking where Larxene's eyes were. She realised why her roommate was angry. "Kairi!"

The girl across the street turned. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. She made sure no cars were coming and darted across the street. "I-I've been looking all over for you!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Oh no, don't give me that. I've been leaving messages for a month and you haven't answered one," Naminé scowled, hands on her hips.

"I know. That's why I tried calling today but you…I guess I deserved it, though."

"I left my phone at home. Larxene wanted to get my mind off – " Naminé looked away. Larxene pushed her new sunglasses up her nose and looked down guiltily. "Where have you been?"

"The hospital – I'm okay, I'm okay," Kairi reassured when Naminé's eyes widened. "My mum caught pneumonia really bad. I've been either by her side or sleeping. They don't allow cell phones in the hospital and I was so worried about my mum that I didn't want to risk it and screw up the machines. I-I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry," Larxene said. "I thought you were just looking for a fling and left when Nami started liking you. I convinced her of that. She never gave up on you until I came along."

"Don't, Larxy. It's not your fault; I _never_ gave up on her," Naminé embraced Kairi, smelling her auburn hair. "Is your mum okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine."

"She'd better take care. I don't want this to happen again."

"Me neither," Kairi said, kissing Naminé once. "C'mon. I'm coming over."

Naminé giggled and Larxene smiled, rolling her eyes.

_Panel one: And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So for my Family Studies class I had to write a short fiction about a relationship. I usually end up writing fanfiction as my homework so I figured it was a good opportunity to pump out my current yuri obsession! I hope you liked it. I know Kairi's out of character and Larxene is in some places as well but it was fun.

I love Kairi. She'd make such a perfect girlfriend! :3

Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think~


End file.
